charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Peter Allen Halliwell is the frist born child of Prue and the oldest of the nex generation. Penny was not happy when she met him but was please with his middle name due the fact he was the frist male born in the warren line. He was born Peter Allen Hallwell. Early Life Peter was born on June 6, 1997 to Roger Fisher and Prue Halliwell. He was born 3 weeks early. Prue told her grams she and Roger look at the Family Tree and she feel in love with her grandfather name and told Penny she and wanted to give that from her son's middle name. Penny bind his powers a week after he was born when Peter show signs of having them without Prue, Piper and Phoebe knowing. He was 9 months old when his great grams Penny die. He got his Powers back a year later same day his mother and aunts became the charmed ones. Childhood Peter grow up in the manor until he was 6 years old and was rasie by his mother Prue, his step dad Andy, his aunts Piper and Phoebe, his uncle Leo and later after Phoebe's death his new aunt Paige. Peter frist world was "monster" when he saw the wedigo page in the Book of Shadow. Phoebe taught a 1 year old Peter " the Woogyman spell" just in case it escape while he grown ups so he can use it she told Prue and Piper "Just in case were not there". He has a stuff dog name "Bobo". He was baby sat by dan. He call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". He had a boy fairy friend name "Drake" when he was 3 years old whom he lost to a troll. He is scared of losing his mother and Barbs show him a demon killing Prue. Prue tell things him about Phoebe who die when Peter was 3 years old. He is scared of Shax becuse he saw Shax hurt his aunt Piper and his mother. Meet his grandma Patty at his aunt Piper's wedding. He meet his best friend Noah when he 4 years old at preschool. He like Paige after he meet her when he was 4 years old. He is little jealous of his younger half brother Phillip who was born when he was 5 years old. when Prue called Philip "baby boy" Peter "Hey, Mommy I thought I was your baby boy". Have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and his step dad Andy but hates his father Roger and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after his own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". Has a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to his aunt Piper frist he told his mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". Do to his bigest fear is his mom dying he hates his mother and step father and uncle and aunts disguises for making him his cousins and brother and sister beliving they were dead and refuse to talk to them after. He learn Astral Projection when he was 12 years old. Relationships with Birth Father His birth father Roger Fisher left when he was 5 or 11 months old. He grow up believing Andy was his dad. He was 7 when Prue told him that Andy was not his real dad. He meet his real father when he was at his 10th brithday. He told Roger "Andy is there for me and you know what he more of a father to me than you are, dad." Peter hates him for trying to taking him for his mom and step father. Peter saw how Roger was and didn't want him in his life. Peter told Victor "I hate Roger, he no dad", Victor told Peter he understand because Victor rember Prue's hatting him and told Peter "just like your mother use too hate me'. Prue never told Peter about Roger and his aunt Phoebe because she didn't want him to hate his aunt. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009 Piper and Prue meat after bumping into a 12 years old boy who call himself "Peter Allen". "Peter Allen" ofter to help Prue and Piper at frist the both did't wan't his help. As he was about to go Prue told "Peter Allen" she and Piper change thier minds. After Piper saw him figure use the power of Telekinesis on the gaurds chasing them she ask Peter Allen if he was her nephew he hush her and said "Aunt Piper, yes it me Peter Allen Halliwell" that made Piper to hug him and he hug her. When Prue saw Piper and Peter Allen huging , Peter walked up to her and about to said " mom" but she told don't as she knew by getting a good look at that he was her son she hug him and kiss him on his cheeck. Peter that Andy was forse to leave them by Nathaniel himslef and that Andy was his step father. He was later capture by Nathaniel Pratt Piper turn and said "Where Peter'. Prue and Piper about to leave after watching Phoebe be bruned at the sake right after his aunt . When Piper and Prue was about to leave they trun around and they saw Peter who gave them a little sime about to be burn that make Piper yell "Pete!" and Prue who ran to him, with tears in her eyes said "My Baby!" as they ran to him. Dark Future After Peter saw his younger cousin Melinda kill their uncle Kyle, Peter was mad. David, his and Trish's whitelighter told him to calm down. Afther he calm down he came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. He said "Rachel and I will go". He ask Trish to be in charge. But before he and Rachel made plans to leave they were interruped by Philip, he and Phil fought and after and was hit by Phil's Pyrokinesis and killed him Trish ran to him and his last words was "go with Rachel, Trish save Philip and Melinda". Good Future Peter grew closer to his brother Philip and Melinda. He was worried that he or Trish or Rachel will be evil, Andy told him that no one will be evil. He help his grandfather and step dad when Penny try on his cousin Melinda and Rachel back fire and hit his mother and his aunts Piper and Paige. His brother said that Peter is the new super witch and is a Lawyer and dating a girl name Jessica Duncan. He got his power of Telepath at age 21. Gallery 316493 100289243417569 866301052 n.jpg 279px-MatthewvanLewen001.jpg|Peter with his mother Toddler Peter.jpg|Peter age 2 Peter age 5.jpg|Peter age 5 years old peter 6.png|Peter age 6 peter 3.jpg|Peter age 3 Peter age 7.jpg|Peter age 7 Powers and Abilities *Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. He channel his telekinesis though his eyes just like his mother. *Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Peter gained this power when he was 12. *Telepathy: Peter is able to move into others minds and hear there thoughts. Peter gained this power on his 21st birthday. Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches